Safety cones are typically used to mark a hazard or to delineate a safe or orderly path of travel, to mark a parking space, to regulate traffic, or other purpose. The cones are made of a highly visible material or painted a highly visible color, typically daylight fluorescent orange “safety orange”. The cones come in a full range of sizes, large sizes the size of an oil drum to small sizes easily stowed in a trunk. Safety cones are a convenient shape that lends itself to efficient stacking for storage, allowing several cones to be stored in a car trunk, or allowing many cones to be easily deployed and retrieved from a single vehicle. In addition to safety cones, additional safety devices such as signs, flags, tapes, and lights are often deployed in conjunction with safety cones to further clarify the message and reason for the deployment of the safety cones. Thus, the art of safety marking and management is in constant need for improvements in effectiveness, cost effectiveness, convenience and capability.